Rituals for the Soul
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Under any normal situation Shirou Emiya would not own a journal, but because of the situation of being the Master of Archer and Lancer- he feels that he must document his journey throughout the Holy Grail War. Don't forget to Save your Progress!


Diary Entry 1 (The Summoning):

_I think I'm doing this the right way, right? Well since nobody except for me is going to read this, anything I write in here will only be reread to a later date will be Emiya Shirou. So I guess I should start on what happened at first to get me into this situation. "Every adventure has its beginning as each person in the world is the protagonist to their own story". An orange-haired boy told me that at one point of my life after Dad, Kiritsugu, died. So with a note, let's begin on this journey._

[The Day of the Summoning]

Shirou Emiya was helping out with the Student Council as per request of Issei Ryudou, a longtime friend of his from Middle School. Lately it seems that the school has been using a majority of funds for the Archery club instead of the Student Council, which is bad for other clubs as well from the horrid tools that have fallen to disrepair. Thankfully most of this was stopped by the unofficial "Janitor" who was able to repair a good chunk of the air conditioners and ovens needed for those classes- unknown to everyone that he was in fact, a Magus. A very bad, novice one- but a Magus nonetheless. As he noticed that Tohsaka Rin was acting strange (or stranger than she usually was with all the smiles and deadpan she does) and felt as if someone was behind her, he was elected by Shinji to clean the entire Archery Club Area. Alone. If he was a regular student then he was moan and yell at the rather annoying Vice Captain, but Shirou was so used to it and willing to help that he went ahead with it.

Too bad he didn't know that would lead to his death.

Because of the Holy Grail War (or to the cultists that remember, Heaven's Feel), no civilians are to know of the existence of said war. Punishment for knowing of course is death. The red-head did not know this even as he was stabbed by the blue-haired man known as Lancer with his Nobel Phantasm. He seemed to be rather remorseful at having to kill him, though the way he described it was as "Losing such a fine ass and pretty face". He didn't want to….not like this…..So when Shirou woke in, in pain and confused as to how he was still alive all the redhead was able to do was walk home. Thankfully neither Sakura nor Fuji-nee were at home at the time so he had the time to just reminisce over what happened….

That is, until Lancer materialized into his house trying to kill him.

He tried his best to defend himself, using both reinforcement and his own ability to take Lancer out- though it was futile as the man was older, stronger, and a hell of a lot faster than him. This wasn't the way he wanted to go out, in the shed and murdered by a man in a jumpsuit carrying around a Lance and stabbing people! It felt as if the Holy Grail itself heard his plea for help, Shirou felt the Mana drain from his body and a man clad in red appeared- blocking the spear from reaching his heart for the second time tonight.

"Yare yare, this wasn't a timeline I expected to happen." The white-haired man said while blocking the spear with two swords- both black and white with an irritated look on his face.

The two continued to fight each other for who knows how long until the man cloaked in red who called himself "Archer" used a projection ability. With that he stabbed the blue-haired Lancer in the chest with the multi-colored and jagged weapon that glowed as if destroying something. It was then that the redhead felt a burning sensation on his left hand and looked down, seeing an insignia being etched into the skin. The other one that was on his right hand glowed with a bright shine, as if knowing what had happened.

"What the hell….is going on?" That was all Shirou was able to say before he passed out. Whether it was from the shock of becoming a Master or from blood loss wasn't known.

"_Hey, do you think the kid's okay? Seeing as how you pretty much forced him into become a Master of both of us, we're pretty much sucking up all his Mana reserves." _Shirou heard someone say, noting that it sounded like the one who was trying to kill him from before.

"_It could be worse. After all you're not bound by your Master anymore nor do you have the Independence Skill. You would have disappeared within a few hours if the Command Seals hadn't transferred over to Master." _The other one, with a deeper voice responded with a not so irritated tone.

'_He's kind of rude….Though what's this whole thing about Command Seals and Masters? And….what was that about sucking up my Mana reserves….Now that I think about it, the one I was using earlier burnt out….I need to fix it soon….'_ Slowly, his consciousness flowed back in as the redhead opened his eyes- noting how much pain that his body was in.

"Oh hey, he's awake!" He noticed that the one who attacked said with an enthusiastic tone.

As Shirou's eyes went into focus, he saw that he was in his bedroom- normal and tidy as always, but there were two other futons right next to his. Though the blue one with stripes was haphazardly bunched up next to his left side as if the owner tossed it in return of warmth. Looking up, he saw the one who attacked him from last night, the same blue hair slightly tussled from the night and crimson eyes that stared down at him with a playful expression instead of the hardened frown from last night. To the corner of his eye he saw the man with the dual blades that helped him _that he summoned_ when he was in danger. With his white hair and silver eyes, he excluded a feeling of power and arrogance that Shirou could feel from a mile away. Now that the shock from last night wore off, the only thing he could ask at the time was-

"….Who, are you two?" He had a dumbfounded expression on his face, but it was the only thing that came to his mind.

The one with the white hair shook his head as if disappointed (which for some reason irritated him) and a smirk grew on his face as he thought to respond to the Magus.

"You didn't receive any information about the Holy Grail War did you? Any first-rate Magus would know about it." And cue both a twitch from the eyebrow and a look of confusion from Shirou.

"Wait, Holy Grail War? Dad didn't say anything in detail about it, only that it was a cause of the Fire from 10 years ago and that he participated in it at one point." Kiritsugu Emiya, bless his soul had told him as a child about the horrors of the Holy Grail War and his participation of it- causing him to lose his wife and unable to retrieve his daughter from Einsburg Castle but did not want to worry Shirou too much. Though if the war was happening again, that meant that he wasn't able to destroy it all those years ago…..

"The kid doesn't know about it?! Doesn't that mean we're going to be at a major disadvantage because of this, Archer?" He noticed that the one with the blue hair said **we** as if they were about of a team effort or something. Archer- he supposed who was the white haired man was noticed his confusion as well and proceeded to answer him.

"If you noticed why he's here," He said this was pointing to the blue haired man once more. "I stabbed Lancer with the Broken Noble Phantasm "Rule Breaker", which severed his contract with another Master who had his Command Seals. Apparently as I did this they transferred onto your left hand and now you have two Servants to provide Mana for." It was if he was saying "congratulations, you are now a Target for one of the world's most deadly hidden wars!" to him and frankly, he wasn't pissed- more like worried.

"OH yeah, sorry about the whole stabbing you. It's the rules to take out any witnesses to the War and my previous Master would have been _pissed_ if I hadn't obeyed his command seal." Lancer sounded….sincere enough and he was under influence of the seals, right? That means he had no choice in the matter!

While he thought about this whole event that happened, he noticed that Lancer had come up closer to him and lifting up his arms and checking around his body- especially near his chest where he was impaled. Surprisingly, it was almost fully healed. Lancer made a noise of confusion and acceptance figuring that someone must had healed him before going after him.

"Now that I think about it, we never really introduced ourselves! I'm the Lancer-Class Servant, though you can just call me Lancer and that jerk over there is the Archer-Class Servant, you can just call him Archer though." Lancer said while grasping Shirou's hand and shaking it with a doggy grin on his face.

"Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you, though- what does this all mean? The Holy Grail War, Servants, everything?"

"Well, I can answer that for you Emiya-Kun. Though you're going to have to explain as to why the very Servant that tried to kill you belongs to you now." A cold chill went down his spine as a girl with twin tails and a very distinctive red sweater walked in with a smile on her face that promised pain and a lot of it.

"T-Tohsaka-San?!"

Diary Entry #1 (Cont.)

_Somehow I got myself involved in the Holy Grail War with two Servants- Archer and Lancer. Archer is the one with the white hair and red cloak and wields dual blades. Lancer is the one with blue hair and a bodysuit with protective sigils etched into it and wields a spear, having a bloodlust when it comes to battle. Even though he stabbed me, he's not that bad of a guy- though mostly flirtatious more than threatening when not in a battle. Now that he's basically living with us after being freed by Rule Breaker, I've got a feeling this could end really well or really bad. _

_Then there' Archer. There's something about him besides his snarky personality that puts me off. That and he feels….familiar. I remember before the whole incident that I had a dream of a world filled with blades and gears in the sky. There was someone there alongside with me, but I can't remember who….Plus there's the underlying fact that Archer has some sort of animosity towards me- is it because I became Lancer's Master or is it because I'm __**his**__ Master. I already know that I'm a third-rate Magus and can only do much with my Magic Circuits, seeing as how I have to continue to remake them every day in order to use them- but I want to try the best I can in helping people. _

_To become….a hero._

* * *

Ashi: Heya, DeathhunterAshi here from a long time now!

Aschlyn: Ha ha, yeah- sorry about FStA's three month delay. She's got writer's block again.

Ashi: Yeah. I do. And don't. I wanna write, but I can't.

Toninaku, I've finally gotten into the Fate series and man I am surprised that only Pixiv actually has Fate fanart in terms of Yaoi and shounen-ai that's not dealing with Zero (well there is, but now as much as the other parts). There's only one other fanfiction with Shirou not with any of the girls and that's him with Gilgamesh- which I might add is quite a nice two-shot. Its mostly Kirei/Gilgamesh really in terms of the Shonen-ai or Issei/Shirou. So I'm adding to the series! Plus there's a lot of fanfiction with alternate Sabers but only a few with Archer and Shirou and Lancer and Shirou (and I would really love to read a Zero!Lancer and Shirou fanfic).

Aschlyn: Get to the point.

Ashi: Right, so I started writing with Shirou, Lancer, and Archer! So get ready for some crazy as hell shit happening! Plus also my OTP Saber/Rin is in this as well. So for now until the next chapter, ja ku ne!


End file.
